Une Relation Douteuse
by Chocapic-Choco
Summary: Un pairing LxLight pour une relation très basique ... ou non.


**Titre** : Une Relation Douteuse  
**Disclaimer** : L et Light n'appartiennent qu'à Tsugumi OHBA et Takeshi OBATA du manga Death Note.  
**Pairing** : LxLight  
**Rating : **M  
**Auteur** : Chocapic-Choco (étonnant : O)  
**Note de l'auteur :** Défi n2 palcer les mots tractopelle, égoïsme, cahier.

Nous partons du moment où Ryûzaki décide de s'enchainer à Light.  
Cette fic sera basée sur la vie émotionnelle des deux personnages, et non sur l'affaire Kira. Ainsi l'histoire sera modifiée.

* * *

POV Light

Cela faisait bientôt quatre jours que nous étions enchainés de cette manière. Je ne supportais plus de devoir accompagner, ou d'être accompagné, où que j'aille. Même si nous devions rester au QG, les moindres petites choses devenaient insupportables, comme le simple fait d'aller aux toilettes et de savoir que Ryûzaki était dans la même pièce que moi. Mais pour notre respect mutuel et surtout physique, nous nous arrangions pour que celui qui n'avait aucun besoin tourne la tête et laisse un minimum d'intimité à l'autre. Pourtant j'avais des doutes sur le fait que mon cher compagnon respecte cette règle fixée. C'est pourquoi je m'arrangeais pour me cacher de lui, même si je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avançais.

Le soir, nous nous retrouvions seuls. Les hommes du QG repartaient chez eux, ils laissaient ainsi le cahier entre nos mains. J'avais interdiction de le toucher mais je ne le vivais pas plus mal que ça. Ce qui me dérangeait encore et toujours, c'était ces menottes. Même la nuit nous devions dormir dans le même lit, je devais prendre ma douche avec un autre homme dans la même pièce. Mais je me rendais compte que je me comportais de façon égoïste, car hormis penser à moi, je ne me disais pas que Ryûzaki vivait la même chose.

Plus le temps passait, et mieux je m'entendais avec mon coéquipier. J'y accordais même une importance particulière, que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir quelques semaines plus tôt. Car cela faisait déjà 5 semaines maintenant que nous vivions ensembles, et je me sentais me rapprocher de mon ancien ennemi. Je le considérais maintenant plus comme un ami d'ailleurs. Un ami dont j'aurais encore voulu me rapprocher, pour pouvoir partager des choses différentes avec lui. Je pensais à des choses différentes du travail. Nous ne partagions rien, même pas les tâches quotidiennes de la vie, et nous vivions caché l'un de l'autre. Enfin surtout L de moi, car j'avais remarqué que dès que j'avais le dos tourné, il me regardait de manière assez étrange. Surtout quand nous n'étions que tous les deux, et ce depuis que j'avais accepté de prendre ma douche quand il était dans la même pièce que moi. D'ailleurs au début de notre enchaînement, lors d'une journée d'été où la chaleur était intenable et que j'avais décidé de prendre une douche froide, je m'étais retourné pour m'assurer qu'il ne me regardait pas, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais je n'avais pas remarqué le miroir, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention. Il s'avérait que ce miroir, donnait une pleine vue sur la douche quand on se tenait devant. C'est ainsi que je découvris que Ryûzaki se rinçait l'œil lors de mes douches. Plutôt gêné, je le laissais pourtant faire ne sachant que dire. En fait, j'aimais plutôt ça, même si au début ça me répugnais, je m'y étais habitué, et le fait de penser que je pouvais rentrer dans une relation intime avec la personne que je côtoyais 24h sur 24, n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Une matinée, chose inattendue de ma part, je me surpris à penser lors d'un court instant à la rejoindre sous sa douche. Mais quelle idée avais-je eu ? Même si je le voulais je n'aurais pas pu. Et pourtant, mon corps en avait décidé autrement. Je me retournais et m'avançais plus près de la douche, le seul moment où nous nous retrouvions seuls, et nu pour l'un d'entre nous. Je me déshabillais, mais Ryûzaki n'avait rien remarqué, où il voulait me le faire croire. Je rentrais doucement, et le pris par les hanches. Il eut un mouvement de recul, il se retourna précipitamment, pour me dévisager. J'eu honte, et ce comme jamais, lui non. Je voulu ressortir mais il mit ses mains autour de ma nuque. Pour ma part, je le tenais toujours, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Car maintenant j'étais décidé, décidé à lui faire ressentir ce que j'éprouvais, et ce n'était surement pas que de l'amitié. Je savais que j'avais des sentiments, et ce à force de rester toujours à son contact sans jamais pouvoir m'en aller. C'était la première fois qu'un homme m'attirait, et j'avais de la chance car c'était réciproque. Je l'attirais vers moi et sa peau blanchâtre se colla à la mienne, sa chaleur sous cette eau froide me fit frissonner. Nous faisions la même taille, et il n'eut aucun mal à plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'entrouvris la bouche, il chercha ma langue, et elles commencèrent une danse infernale. A bout de souffle il s'écarta et ce fut la première fois que je le voyais réellement sourire. Lui savait se contenir, mais mon sexe commençait déjà à durcir. Il me poussa alors doucement contre la vitre de la douche qui était froide et qui m'arracha un nouveau frisson, et m'embrassa de nouveau. Mais cette fois il passa de ma bouche à mon torse, en descendant de plus en plus, ses deux mains faisant des vas et vient sur ma virilité pour m'exciter davantage. Je soupirais de plaisir, il accéléra alors ses mouvements, et remplaça ses mains aux doigts fins par sa bouche, je m'apprêtais à jouir mais me retenu sachant que nos collègues étaient dans la pièce à côté. Il s'était accroupi et je voyais l'eau perler sur son dos blanc. Une fois qu'il retira sa bouche je me déversais sur son torse sans le vouloir, mais il n'eut pas l'air de mal le prendre, il se rinça et sortit, je dû faire de même. Ryûzaki ne me parla plus de la journée, et ne me regarda pas non plus. J'eu donc dû attendre le soir même pour pouvoir m'expliquer avec mon partenaire. Quand tout les membres du QG furent partis, je m'assis sur le bureau en face de L et me lançais :

_- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis ce petit incident, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû, je pense que le fait d'être écarté de toute femme ou même le seul fait de ne pas avoir d'intimité pour me faire plaisir, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, ça m'a affecté et j'avais besoin de la chaleur d'un corps et …_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications, _me lança-t-il froidement comme à son habitude quand il parlait, _j'assume totalement mon acte délibéré de ce matin. Le fait de ne pas avoir eu de conversation pendant la journée m'a permis de réfléchir, d'après moi, si nous avons une relation inconnue aux yeux des membres du QG, ça n'entachera nullement l'enquête et nous pourrons assouvir chacun de notre côté nos pulsions sexuelles l'un envers l'autre. En résumé on recommence quand tu veux._

Le temps d'assimiler ce que je venais d'entendre, et j'étais choqué que ce qui c'était passé n'ait aucun effet sur lui. Je me levai et le tira jusque dans la chambre. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et nous commençâmes à nous embrasser, mais il m'interrompit :

_- Excuse moi de te demander ça mais … faut que j'essaye un truc._

_- Et bien si tu veux de toute façon au point où on en est, _lui répondis-je d'un air surpris.

Nous dûmes nous lever et il me tira jusque dans la cuisine, et ce pour sortir du frigo un tube de chantilly et des fraises.

_- Tu m'énerves à toujours manger des sucreries, même dans un moment plutôt délicat, _le sermonnais-je.

J'étais appuyé sur la table. Il posa ce qu'il venait de sortir, m'enleva mon t-shirt et commença à déboutonner mon pantalon.

_- J'ai très faim_, me dit-il avec des yeux plus qu'expressifs.

Il secoua le tube et versa de la chantilly sur mon torse. La froideur me fit sursauter. Mon amant commença à me lécher les muscles, ce que je trouvais agréable. Je pris une fraise, la mis entre mes dents et il croqua dedans. Ce fantasme ne m'étonna guère de sa part. Il me retourna et baissa mon boxer, qui fit descendre mon pantalon. Puis il étala la crème fouettée jusque dans le bas de mon dos. Il me lécha sensuellement, se releva et me masturba avec la chantilly, ne voyant pas ce qu'il faisait, je ne voyais pas qu'il s'apprêtait à me sodomiser, il s'enfonça en moi d'un seul coup de rein, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur, et le fit accélérer ses mouvements comme s'il aimait que je souffre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je jouissais de manière intense et ses coups de reins se firent plus lents, mais plus profonds pour m'arracher des cris rauques de plaisir. Je me surpris à crier

_-Encore ! Vas-y défonce moi comme un … tractopelle !_

_- Un tractopelle ? _Dit-il surprit en s'arrêtant.-

_- Désolé, manque d'idée et vu que la télé est allumée sur un reportage et qu'il y avait cette machine … _Répondis-je assez honteux.

- _Aucun problème si tu aimes avoir un tractopelle dans le cul … _chuchota-t-il en reprenant ses va et vient perpétuels.

Le lendemain je me réveillai dans le lit, avec une douleur intense dans le bas du dos. Ryûzaki faisait marcher son index et son majeur le long de ma colonne vertébrale, accoudé sur son oreiller. En me retournant, je me rendis compte que nous étions nus mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de la fin de notre soirée, et surement de notre nuit.

* * *

_Premier lemon : O_


End file.
